UNW: Friday Night Versus
Versus is a weekly program, this week on 9-23-11 Results Backstage 1 Hawk and Eagle's locker room is shut and bolted. The camera man unlocks it to see Hawk laying on a bench with Sexay on top of him, with her bra off. On another bench, Mina is on top of Eagle with the same clothing on. The door closes, and the first match goes on the air. Match 1 Skullbreaker walks out, followed by Mystery Man. But then Slashranger comes out. Slashranger, "SB, your match at Destruction has been changed. It is now you vs Big Zeke vs Mystery Man! Have fun!" The bell rings, and the two go right into fighting. Breaker hits a Nosebreaker, and hits a Frog Splash. Breaker grabs a table, and hits a Skullbuster through it. He locks in the Necksnapper for the Submission Win. Edge, "Well he proved it'll be easy to beat MM, but what about Zeke?" Ben, "Who cares? I'm hungry! Do these matches last any longer?" Edge spears Ben. Match 2 Ben, "You suck." Edge, "And you shut up." Ben, "You shut up." Edge, "And you suck." Slashranger, "This match is a special match, where for the men it is a Hardcore match, but for the women, it is a Bra and Panties match! Oh, and its ELIMINATION!" Hawk and Eagle come out with Sexay Girrl and Mina. Then Rick Wild and Ezekiel Jackson come out with Kaity-Lynn and Jamie Jamie. The bell rings, and its Hawk vs Rick to start things out. Hawk tags in Sexay, and Rick tags in Kaity. Jack comes in and strips Kaity. Jamie comes in and strips Jack, then strips Sexay. Jack is taunting to the crowd while Mina hits a Paparazzi, and strips Jamie. Mina gets out of the ring, and Hawk hits Rick with a chair. Eagle hops in and puts Ezekiel through a table. Hawk pins Rick while Ezekiel is pinned easily. 1 2 NO! 1 2 3! Ezekiel is eliminated! Rick kicked out, and Eagle hits his Imploding 450 Splash. 1 2 3! Hawk, Eagle, Mina, and Sexay celebrate in the ring. They then head back to their hotel. Match 3 Slashranger walks out to join the announce table. Edge, "I understand that William Dite is now a part of UNW?" Slashranger, "Yes." Edge, "This match is the first in a Tournament to determine two new UNW superstars?" Slashranger, "Yes, and I will be staying on the announce team for tonight because of Ben's injuries." Edge, "Yeah. Oh, there's the first participant, Luther Varna, against his very own brother, Zack Varna." The bell rings, and Luther is in control, until Zack hits an Enziguiri and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Luther kicks out, and Zack sets up for the Zakk Attak. It hits, and he goes fr the pin again. 1 2 3! Edge, "Well, that certainly is a dominant young superstar, completely destroying his younger brother, Luther." Slashranger4444(Slash), "Yeah, he is. Let's hope his dominance can get him far." Match 4 Edge, "Here we have King Buddy against Jim Carrey. Jim requested this match, as Hugh Jackman signed a UNW Contract yesterday at Annihilation. Let's see if Jim can pull it off." The bell rings, and Jim hits a DDT early. Edge, "King Buddy has never wrestled a day in his life, but Jim has actually wrestled before, in an 8 man elimination match." Jim hits a Shoulder Block, then a Diving Elbow. He hits the Firemann's Carrey, and tries for the pinfall. 1 2 3! Edge, "These matches couldn't be quicker." Slash, "I have no doubt any of these young talents, COULDN'T be a successful UNW Star." Main Event Edge, "I understand that this match will cut down on the amount of matches we had set for tonight, it is Korpin vs Fanva vs Freshen vs Cool Breeze vs Tim Allen vs Arnold Schwarzennegger vs Hard Head vs Kinta, in an 8-Man Elimination match. But, the last four competitors will move on in the tournament. That Hard Head, he's just too cocky." Slash, "And I'm sure his cockiness will be his downfall." Edge, "Alright, let it ring!" The bell rings, and Freshen goes straight after Fanva. Freshen gets almost beheaded by a KO Punch thrown by Fanva. Fanva goes for the pin on Freshen. 1 2 3! Freshen is eliminated, and Hard Head, getting hit by a 450 Splash from Korpin, is pinned. 1 2 3! Korpin gets hit by a Superkick from behind, and is pinned by Fanva. 1 2 3! Edge, "Just one more competitor to be eliminated!" Fanva soon gets hit by a Rough Ryder, and gets pinned by Kinta. 1 2 3! The end bell rings. Edge, "Don't miss Classified Sunday, when the remaining 6 competitors fight one on one in 3 matches, and the finals will be held, at Destruction, thanks ladies and gentleman, see you Sunday, literally!"